Reassurance
by joedan84
Summary: Some are born with a silver spoon, some come from the farm. Some have a ball in the mansion, but we get down in the barns.


Started and Finished: June 7, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Exodus 

Pairing: Whitney/Lana, slight Rachel/Jason, Sara/Tim, Grace/Logan, Brandon/Faith

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Humor

Spoilers: None

Summary: Some are born with a silver spoon, some come from the farm. Some have a ball in the mansion, but we get down in the barns.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song which is Country By The Grace Of God by Chris Cagle.

****

Reassurance

*Hot sun going down, heating' up this little town   
The cows have been fed and all the plowing's done   
Moonlight, fireflies, beer on the banks by the riverside   
We gonna have ourselves a little fun   
Dancing' on the tailgates, raising a little kain, rocking in the pastures, and rolling' in the hay*

Whitney pulled his silver truck into the field. It fell in line with the other four, creating a circle of light out of the headlights.

"Hey, Whit," a guy yelled, grinning. "Hey, Lana."

Lana and Whitney jumped out of the truck. "Hey, Tim," Whitney called back.

"You bring the drinks?" Jason asked with a mischievous glance at Logan.

Logan looked expectantly to Whitney. "You know I don't drink, Whit," he informed him.

Lana gave him a reassuring smile, walking into the group. "Don't worry, Log. It's only cokes," she said, playfully hitting Jason's arm.

Jason grinned. "Did I say it was anything else?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend the comedian."

"Here, let me help," Brandon offered, jogging over to Whitney's truck. They offloaded the cooler and bags of food, setting them next to the ones already there.

  
*It's the life I love, I'm gonna live it 'till they bury me   
I can't get enough of dirt roads dusty fields, and simple things   
And I take pride in everything I've got   
Cause I'm American born, and country by the grace of god*

"Are we going to get this hoe down started, or what?" Faith yelled into the group, giving them an expectant look.

The girls laughed. "Yeah, come on, guys. Give us some music," Sara said, giving Tim a playful push toward his truck.

Tim, Brandon, Whitney, Logan, and Jason went to their respective trucks. They rolled down the windows, tuned the radio, then turned them up as the girls cheered. 

"That's more like it!" Grace exclaimed, starting to move a little to the beat.

Rachel groaned. "Why do I feel a line dance coming on?"

"Because Grace always starts one," Lana replied, slipping an arm around Whitney.

Grace grinned, grabbing Rachel and Logan's hands. "Come on, guys."

  
*Don't need no Cadillac, can't put no hay bails in the back   
It won't cross the creek, or tow no heavy load   
I don't like the high rise, cluttering' up my clear blue skies   
Don't want to be where the city all that grows*

"I'll never get this," Whitney complained, trying his hardest to keep up.

Lana smiled, reaching over to take his hand. "Look, like this," she said, starting to do the grapevine.

"I know that part," Whitney said, giving her a look.

Lana laughed. "Okay, look. Step back with your right foot. Now, tap your left heel in front. Then tap your right foot in back," she said, going slowly. "Now swing your right leg around and step with your left foot so that you're facing the other way."

"Hey, look, you guys. I'm doing it," Whitney announced proudly.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Kid's got no rhythm."

Rachel reached over to swat Jason on the back of the head. "Leave him alone," she said, shooting him a look. "I remember having to teach a certain jock to dance before our first formal."

Jason looked down with a slight blush.

  
*Listen here   
Some are born with a silver spoon, some come from the farm   
Some have a ball in the mansion, we get down in the barns*

Logan looked around the group, sitting barefoot in the middle of the light created by the headlights. "How country are we?" he teased. "All we need is a piece of hay to chew on."

Brandon laughed. "I think I might have some in the back of my truck if you really want it."

"Now, let's not get too crazy," Whitney said, rolling his eyes. 

"Us? Crazy?" Jason asked in mock shock. "Of course not!"

"Oh, I forgot. That was our other friends," Tim said, laughing.

  
*It's the life I love, I'm gonna live it 'till they bury me   
I can't get enough of dirt roads dusty fields, and simple things   
And I take pride in everything I've got   
Cause I'm American born, and country by the grace of god*

Rachel pouted. "You have other friends?"

"We're hurt," Lana put in, giving them a saddened look.

"We thought we were special," Sara said, trying her hardest to look sad and not laugh.

Faith sighed loudly. "I guess we were wrong, girls," she said.

"I'm so disheartened and disillusioned," Grace said, sadly.

  
*We build a world of dreams, on a big ol' piece of land   
We're free to do anything we like   
We're country so we can*

Whitney looked around the group. "They're disheartened and disillusioned, guys."

Jason suppressed a laugh. "How can we reassure them?"

"I think I might have an idea," Tim announced, looking at the guys.

"I knew we kept you around for a reason," Brandon teased.

Logan grinned. "When can we start with the reassuring?"

"Right now," Whitney said, grinning.

Without another word the guys wrapped their arms around their girlfriends, and kissed them.

  
*It's the life I love, I'm gonna live it 'till they bury me   
I can't get enough of dirt roads dusty fields, and simple things   
And I take pride in everything I've got   
Cause I'm American born, and country by the grace of god*  
  
  
  



End file.
